


The Time That Sirius Black....

by Meilena



Series: Harry Potter Fandom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, LGBT, Moony - Freeform, Muggle Shopping, Muggles, Oneshot, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting, Sorting Ceremony, jily, pureblood, the black family, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilena/pseuds/Meilena
Summary: Sirius does a lot of things, let's recollect on those interesting memories.(btw these are NOT in chronological order, so beware)





	1. The Time That Sirius Black Came Out

_"_ _James_ , _I'm serious-"_

_The other boy snorted and repeated the phrase in a mocking tone._

_"This has to be big Prongs, the entire school has to witness it." Sirius continued to pace the small space of their dormitory, the part that has been left untouched by anything._

_"Sirius, if you want to be a massive show off: do it at breakfast."_

_"But Jamesie-Boy, I have already planned that. I need more." Sirius drawled._

-=+=-

_Sirius strolled in, with the grace of a confused niffler. His normally black robes were now adorned with fuchsia sequins, not only has he captured the students attention, but the Head Table's as well. The current potions teacher, Professor Halen, fainted._

_Sirius, being the dramatic that he was, pulled his wand from his pocket and took to standing on the table. One foot after the other he was soon in view of every student. He pulled himself up to his full height and waved his wand. The lyrics of 'It's Raining Men' started booming from the windows._

_He ripped off his robes, revealing a hot pink, glittery, pair of boxers. Soon his robes were no more, as they were transfigured into a rainbow flag. He started dancing to the beat of the music, the hall was silent except for the booming bass of the song. He continued on grinding._

_Sirius decided that it needed to be stepped up, and therefore removed the glamour charm on his back: revealing a delightful message which he yelled._

_"I'm so gay!"_

_The madness stopped when McGonagall stood up and put him in a full body bind._

-=+=-

"And that, my friends, was the time that my best friend came out." finished Prongs, with a wink at a very red Evans.


	2. The Time That Sirius Black Got Sorted Into Gryffindor

_"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I don't think anyone would want to be in association with those slimy gits."_

-=+=-

_"I'm not like them, I can't be: I'm not a racist pig like my mother."_

-=+=-

He was practically shaking with excitement. What's a better way at getting back at your family, by getting sorted into a different house? The young boy had thought long and hard about what house he will be in. Unlike his beloved, younger brother, he didn't desire being with the snakes. Sirius wanted something different. Something that will translate into a one fingered salute, without actually performing the obscene hand gesture.

But soon the excitement turned to nervousness, what if he was exactly like them? He didn't want to have to be mean to muggle-borns. He didn't want the boring life style of a Slytherin, without any glory or happiness. Sirius Black wanted his name spelled out in gold, shining lights: but perhaps with-out his last name mentioned though. Back on topic, he wanted something out of his normal, pure-blooded life.

He started trembling with the thought of being a Slytherin, until he was snapped out of his panic by the calling of his name.

"Black, Sirius."

The head of house's tone was sharp, much like his tutor back home. Though young Sirius had managed to make her go bald, so he didn't see much of the strict lady anymore.

He urged his legs to walk, his back tensed and stiffened. He made it up to the stool and plopped down on it. The old, patchy hat was placed on his head.

" _Ahh, another one from the Black Family, they're always quick to sort._ " The hat deadpanned.

"I'm nothing like them," Sirius pushed forward, "I can't be."

" _I can see that, silly boy. You seem to be cunning, to the point of mere intelligence. Though there's a certain sense of bravery. The thirst to prove that you aren't like any other Black,_ " The words were carefully pronounced with precision, " _Well, Slytherin is out of it then._ "

The hall was silent, every living thing in the room (even the plants) had expected a quick 'SLYTHERIN' and then onto the next person. This was not the case.

" _Hufflepuff must be out too, no offence to you but your quick wit does not fit into Hufflepuff. Now, just Ravenclaw and Gryffindor._ "

Sirius had a sharp intake of breath. He might just be free.

" _My, my, how will I ever decide- GRYFFINDOR!_ "

The hall was still silent. A smile etched it's way onto young Sirius' face. He was free of them. A loud clap broke him out of his reverie and he snapped his head around to see the boy on the train, James Potter, clapping. Soon most of the hall joined in.

He was free.

 

 

(Until his deranged mother sent him a letter demanding that he get resorted, but that doesn't matter for now.)


	3. The Time That Sirius Black Went Shopping in the Muggle World

This could not end well. There is absolutely no possible way that there could be a positive outcome from this situation. Absolutely not.  
Poor Remus Lupin, was stuck with Sirius Black, in the muggle world. And boy was he in for a bout of trouble.

"Remus," Sirius whined, "Can we go in here?" The famous i'm-an-adorable-puppy-do-what-I-say look was on his angular face, and Remus was done for.

"Fine Padfoot, but only for a few moments."

A loud screech could be heard before footsteps started trailing to the store. 'Kelkers.' How did we manage to get ourselves in the muggle world and America, Remus wondered. He sighed, before following the animagus closely behind.

Without stopping to admire the outside, Remus stepped into the shop. The interior walls were bricks, which were painted over with a glossy, black. There was an abundance of shelves, with ultra-violet lighting around each one. The windows were framed, in a way, with bright plants. The place was massive and, as demonstrated by Padfoot, was large enough to get lost in. To his left, there was a cashiers area, black as well. And to his right there was a sign flashing with the words 'Change Rooms.'

But to the front of him, there was a maze of shelves and stands, each with different coloured clothing and accessories. He lazily strolled around each shelf and found himself in a clearing. At least he thought it was a clearing until he raised his eyes and saw the millions of shoes that threatened to fall on him.

"MOONY!"

He took one last look at the shoes before he walked to where his name was called. He saw Padfoot, holding a smooth, black leather jacket: with a price tag of £180.

"Can we buy this, please Moony?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a massive amateur so please don't judge! x


End file.
